The double paired water key generally relates to hand tools and more specifically to a tool for turning select pairs of valves.
Over the last century, more students have attended more school, generally indoors. Schools have grown and adapted to students and their habits, and curricula and their changes. Schools through the years though still retain restrooms, usually for each gender. The restrooms have common plumbing fixtures such as toilets, sinks, and hose bibs. In schools for upper grades, locker rooms have shower facilities. The shower facilities have common plumbing fixtures such as shower heads, hose bibs, and whirlpool connections. In commercial, institutional, and industrial settings, connections for hoses have bibs installed in a wall but do not have a handle. At great intervals of time, a fixture fails. At shorter intervals of time, persons unknown tinker with fixtures. Failed fixtures and tinkered fixtures often lead to spillage of water. Along with failures and tinkering, ordinary repairs and preventive maintenance also call for adjusting the fixtures. The fixtures generally have various valves for operation of the fixture and control of the water supply to the fixture. Some valves perform both functions and some fixtures have separate operational valves and supply valves.
The various valves near fixtures operate using keys instead of handles. Usage of keys allows the school districts to restrict access to the valves to select persons as opposed to any person who can turn a handle. Valve keys come in various shapes and sizes including recessed and embossed, square, pentagonal, hexagonal, duodectagonal, and the like. The valves call for a particular shape to operate them. School districts, and other valve users, have appointed maintenance staff to keep the valve keys for their facilities. A maintenance staffer may accumulate a collection of valve keys as the number and type of valves in a facility grow. The valve key collection may become heavy and cumbersome to index.